Gohan And Cell Battle In The Past!
by NicoDiAngelo234
Summary: What if, once Cell figured out he was going to lose, he used the Instant Transmission to teleport to the 23rd WMAT, telling Gohan to meet him there for the final battle. What trials would Gohan endure? Read to fin out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you guys can see I'm attempting at writing another story. But this time I'm determined to see it through to the end. Now, if you've read my other story you'll know that I used first person point of view. But this time, I've decided to use third person point of view. I'm pretty sure that's all so bye!:)**

Gohan was leaning against the wall a little ways away from the tournament's sign up booth, keeping a close eye on the people signing up. From where he was positioned he could see them, but they most likely hadn't noticed him, due to the fact that there just happened to be a tree near him. This spot put him in the shadows and out of the rain. Even if someone had noticed the twelve year old boy, they probably would have kept their distance because of his attire.

He wore mix of Vegeta's and Piccolo's usual clothing of choice, but it leaned more to Vegeta then Piccolo. He sported a white/gold plated armor with a blue jumpsuite underneath and white gloves and gold tiped boots, he even had his tail. It had grown back a day after the Cell Game. With his clothes and tail his outfit looked almost exactly like Vegeta's, except he had Piccolo's signature white cape around his body that was, of course, weighted. He looked pretty intimidating for a twelve year old boy.

Gohan had noticed that Master Roshi and a blue haired lady that he faintly remembered as Launch standing under a umbrella and watching the people arriving. The demi-sayian had assumed they were waiting for Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. He kept watching the pair until a taxi pulled up, letting out Puar and Oolong. After Master Roshi and Launch greeted them, he noticed Bulma step out of the car. He blushed as he watched Master Roshi put a hand on Bulma's ass and promptly got elbowed in the face for his efforts.

Gohan looked the other way '_I've been spending too much time with Vegeta' _he thought absent mindedly. He suddenly got a image of the short prince doing the same thing. He blushed at the image until a one of what Vegeta would do the old pervert for touching his mate like that popped into his head.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thought at the sound of little girls voice. Looking in front of him he saw tiny girl runing after a orange ballon. Gohan watched as it got stuck in the tree he was near. He saw Bulma walking toward her and proceeded to try to help her. He pushed off the wall and walked up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder "Would you like some help Miss" he said politely. She glared at the offending plant "Be my guest" Bulma said huffily.

Gohan gave a grin to the blue haired woman and levitated himself off the ground until he could reach the balloon. He grabbed it and floated down before kneeling down the little girls height "Here you go sweetie" he said, ruffling her hair as he stood back up. She latched on to his leg "Thank you, Mister!" she said before letting go and running off the way she'd came.

Gohan turned back to Bulma with a smile on his lips before giving her a wink and started away. "Thanks" called Bulma as he was walking away. He flashed a peace sign over his shoulder before rounding a corner. He had sensed his fathers ki nearby so he had decided to split. Not that he wouldn't enjoy seeing father again, he just wanted to wait until the tournament tomorrow. Gohan had the desinct feeling that tomorrow would be a interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you guys can see I'm attempting at writing another story. But this time I'm determined to see it through to the end. Now, if you've read my other story you'll know that I used first person point of view. But this time, I've decided to use third person point of view. Also id like to thank x-Sheeqsee112-x for being my first reviewer, and I didn't mean to sound like someone else's story. If you PM the author of the stories pen name I'll go scope it out. I'm pretty sure that's all so bye!:)**

The next day, Gohan was leaning in the shadows as he watched the other fighters either get in some extra training or converse with each other. He had already spotted his dad, Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi standing a few feet away from him, casually talking amongst them selfs. '_It feels strange to see them so carefree'_ he thought sadly, his thoughts darkening.

Gohan could just barely sense Cell's ki nearby, the only reason he hadn't gone to search for it was because the overgrown grasshopper was keeping too low to track. He tightened his fists angrily as a image of the coy bastard gloating about his father's death entered his mind. _'I'll get you for what you've done' _he thought seethingly.

Gohan realized his mistake when he saw his dad's head snap into his direction to look at him. '_Oh darn it! I raised my ki too high_' he thought frantically. He quickly disappeared from his spot before appearing on the other side of the arena._ 'Woo! That was a close one! I better be more careful' _he thought in relief.

Suddenly, he heard the announcer ask everyone to gather in the middle of the room to pick their number. He got into line absent mindedly until he looked in front of him and panicked. There, right in front of him was his dad! Gohan shrank back, trying to make himself look small, but then he felt a sharp pain in his tail. Gohan whipped around to stare at the person behind him, who had grabbed it. "Hey! Hands off the tail" he said jerking it back.

Turning back around he saw, to his horror, that his father was starting to turn around. Thinking quickly, Gohan used the Instant Transmission to teleport himself to the back of the line. Once he was sure he was safe, he relaxed. That was twice now that he was almost spotted. He frowned, suddenly noticing how far he was from the number drawing box. He sighed '_Oh well, you can't have everything_' he thought.

Once Gohan finally got his number, he went to check where he was on the block chart. His number was 48, so he was in the first half of block 3. He froze when he saw a shadow in front of him. When he looked up, he saw the curious eyes of his future father looking down at him.

Gohan froze "Uh. . . . hi" he said meakly, having a panic attack on the inside. His dad leaned down to his height "Have I met you from somewhere?" he asked. Gohan gulped nervously "I d-don't k-know, have y-you" he stuttered. Gohan started backing away before he tripped on his cape. His father continued to stare "I don't know but you look really _familiar" _he said leaning closer. Gohan backed up even more "Well I...I don't r-remember meeting y-you" he said trying to make himself look as small as possible.

Yamcha suddenly appeared out of nowhere "Hey Goku, lay off the kid, your scaring him" he said, putting a hand on his dad's shoulder. Gohan almost cried in relief as his father straightened up "I didn't mean to, I just thought I had seen him from somewhere" his dad told his friend. Yamcha turned his attention to the boy "So, why you here all alone" he asked the boy. Gohan kept his eyes trained on the ground "I'm competeing" he answered quietly.

The older man started "But what about your parents" he asked. Gohan looked up at him "That's the reason I'm here, my dad died a few months ago and my mom and I need some money. I figured I could try to win the prize money, even though a friend of my dad's offered some." he said. '_I feel bad for lying to him, but I can't think of anything else to tell him' _Gohan thought to himself.

His father stared at him with sympathy "I'm sorry for your loss" he said. Suddenly, his face brightened "Hey! Why don't you hang out with me and my friends" he said excitedly. Gohan's eyes widened "Well I d-don't kn-" he tried to say, but Yamcha cut him off "You shouldn't be alone here, even if your strong" he said firmly. Gohan gave up '_I should just give, there's no changing their minds_' he thought in defeat.

Yamcha lead the way to where Krillin, Tein, and Chiaotzu were standing near the block chart. "Hey guys, we're back" Gohan's dad called. He trailed behind them, wishing he could fall into the ground and disappear. The others turned to greet them as they stopped in front of them "Where did you guys go off to?" Krillin asked, not spotting Gohan yet.

His dad pulled the famous Son grin "Oh we just thought we someone we knew" he said, gesturing to Gohan. Once Gohan realized everyone was staring at him, he blushed redder than a tomato. He always hated attention, especially when it was focused on him.

"So, what's hi-" Krillin started to say, but was cut off by Gohan, who had yelped. Gohan whirled around, feeling a grip on his tail, wich had yet again been grabbed. After removing it from the man's grip, he held it in his hand glaring at it "I swear, I'm starting to think you have a mind of your own, that was the second time!" he said, wrapping it around his waist.

When he turned his attention back to his future friends he froze as he saw the slack-jawed expressions on their faces. "Y-you have a t-tail!" Krillin managed to stutter out. Gohan flushed bright read "Y-yes" he muttered, looking at the floor. He looked back up at them with innocent eyes "Is their something wrong with that" he asked.

Before Krillin could offer a answer, Puar and Oolong flew in, redirecting the attention on to them. Gohan sighed in relief _'I have a feeling keeping my idenity a secret is going to be harder than I thought'_ he thought to himself.

Gohan noticed Tein watching something behind him intently. He turned around, only to stare right into the eyes of Piccolo, his future mentor. He stretched his mind out toward him, trying to see the difference between his Piccolo and this one. Beside the obvious difference in power level, there was a darkness. He could also sense some underlying sorrow. It was small, but it was there nevertheless.

Suddenly, his future friend slammed a brick wall around his mind. Gohan noticed that Piccolo was now giving him his all time famous death glare. Gohan gulped, he loved his mentor a lot, but this one kind of scared him. He reminded him what he was like before he warmed up to Gohan.

"So who's the kid" he heard Oolong ask his father. The raven haired man pulled the famous Son grin "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask your name" he said looking at his future son with a sheepish look, as the others fell down from embarrassment. Gohan laughed nervously "My names Takeo, Kin" he told his father. The man gave him a big grin in thanks before addressing Oolong "Kin here was all by himself, so we invited him to hang out with us" he told the pig.

Suddenly, they all heard the announcer talking "The preliminary rounds are about to begin! Of these 72 fighter only eight will proceed to the finals!" he called out. The refree studied his bourd "I need 2 and 3 in the arena please" he said. Gohan's dad smiled "Well, I'm up!" he said cheerfully.

As his father climbed on to the stage Gohan was bursting with excitement _'I wonder if dad fights as well in the past as he does in the future'_ he thought '_This ought to be really exciting! Let the games begin!'_

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that chapter really took a while. Anyway, the first person to put the meaning of Gohan's fake name on the review gets a virtual cookie!**


End file.
